


Vivieron feliz por siempre

by Wendy_SPY



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Broken Engagement, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, ThunderIron - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Un recuento de la historia de la historia entre Tony y Thor, hasta llegar a la boda del dios, con otra persona.





	Vivieron feliz por siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Es algo corto y rápido, que quizá pudo tener un desarrollo más largo, pero solo quería que este par se amara mucho.

Estaba de pie, firme, sosteniendo su corazón y el alma. Tenía las manos juntas tras la espalda, y el rostro alzado. En su cara apenas cicatrizaban las heridas de la última batalla, pero eso no le restaba menos atractivo.

Su perfil era altivo, no había otra forma en la que Tony Stark enfrentara el dolor, más que de frente, con la vista puesta en sus miedos y en lo que le hacía sufrir.

Sus ojos intentaban estar atentos a la ceremonia, evitando el temblar de sus dedos y controlando su corazón.

¿A quién no le ponía feliz una boda en Asgard? ¿Quién no se alegraba porque un buen amigo se uniera a la mujer que lo amaba? Al parecer él...

Tony se sentía un poco hipócrita, siempre sonreía falsamente, a otros que le sonreían de la misma manera, pero en este particular caso, sus amigos estaban felices de verdad, las muestras de alegría eran sinceras, y en cambio él tenía una máscara; más fría y más hermética que la de su armadura.

Era una tontería, pues todos brillaban, eran un equipo unido, después de años lo consiguieron. Derrotaron a Ultron, derrotaron a Thanos, a Kang, tantas veces se unieron contra Hydra, para librar guerras que no les correspondían, eran una familia, y se sentía terrible guardar un secreto como el suyo.

Por lo que solo le quedaba apretar los dientes, hacer puños las manos, y escuchar atento la bendición de Odín a la feliz pareja. Podía hacerlo, podía ver al frente. Podía ver cómo perdía algo que nunca tuvo.

Tony renunciaba, alejaba a quienes lo amaban, el hombre en el altar no fue la excepción. No existía manera en que el emitiera queja, pues fue él quien le empujó a esa situación.

Entonces la cabellera rubia se giró, contemplando con sus ojos azules a sus amigos, buscando en ellos el apoyo en un momento tan importante. Encontró tantas sonrisas, pero en medio de ellos destacaron un par de ojos brillantes y una mueca que no llegaba a serlo.

Tony entonces se dió cuenta que quizá no era tan fuerte como imaginó. En cuanto se perdió de la vista del novio, caminó hacia atrás, perdiéndose entre la multitud, alguien del equipo intentó hacer una pregunta, pero una mano de Natasha apretando con fuerza un brazo, logró callarle.

Los pasos de Stark eran fáciles de ignorar, era pequeño entre la poderosa y hermosa raza asgardiana, más cuando todos estaban fascinados por la bella unión. Con las flores, los bailes y los cantos. Con el adorno del palacio y la despampanante familia real.

No le fue difícil llegar a la salida, y cuando solo quedaron los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada, se permitió apresurar sus pasos, bajar los escalones de dos en dos.

Tenía una memoria fotográfica, recordaba cada pasillo y corredor de las afueras e interior del palacio. Pero en ese momento solo deseaba caminar, caminar e intentar respirar y perderse. Perderse el suficiente tiempo, para que al volver todos estuvieran en la fiesta y el pudiera ingresar y coquetear con alguna chica del sitio, despistando lo roto que se encontraba su corazón.

Llegó hasta los bosques, hasta los árboles altos como edificios, donde el pasto era suave, y el olor de las flores se te colaba hasta los pulmones.

Se apoyó en un tronco grueso, y se fue deslizando lento hasta la tierra, volteó su vista hasta el palacio...

—No soy un guerrero tan valiente como creías, Thor...

****----****

Tony movía despacio el trago entre sus manos, se encontraba sentado en uno de los balcones de la torre de los Vengadores, miraba la ciudad que pudieron salvar esa mañana, recordaba t odo lo que ocurrió y lo que puso en riesgo. A veces las cosas eran más complicadas; no solo se trataba de golpear villanos y fingir que la violencia que usaban era lo correcto, iba un poco más allá de eso. En ocasiones sentía que era el único del equipo que lo entendía. 

— No siempre se puede jugar conforme a las normas y las reglas. 

El genio giró su vista hasta el rubio que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa y una cerveza en la mano, recargándose   a su lado. 

— Creí que te habías ido a Asgard. 

— Fui un rato, a pasar un par de horas, hablar con madre. Pensé regresar para la cena.

— Pues llegaste tarde, los chicos ya salieron. 

Thor le miró con una sonrisa enorme.

— Nunca dije con quien quería cenar. 

Tony suspiró dando un trago largo a su bebida. 

— Pero creo lo que dije. Por eso te respeto Stark, eres un guerrero que entiende lo que es la guerra, lo que pesa. Mi propio padre tardó mucho en entender lo que se perdía en ella. 

— A veces me pregunto, si Ultrón estaba en lo cierto. Si  destruyéndonos  esto sería un lugar mejor. 

Thor negó con la cabeza.

— Un mundo sin ti, no sería un mundo mejor. 

Las palabras quedaron en el aire, hasta que Tony interrumpió para argumentar que tenían que pedir la cena, porque ambos eran un desastre en la cocina. 

\-----

Tony se encontraba en una de sus casas en Los Ángeles, podía ver el mar desde su posición, como parecía que las olas acariciaban la luna, que se podía apreciar perfectamente por el cielo despejado. 

Por esa calma, es que el sonido de truenos le hizo saber lo obvio.

— Una perfecta vista arruinada  — declaró, aunque su sonrisa era grande al ver al dios de pie frente a él. 

— Lo siento, pero tenía que venir a verte.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Thor se encogió de hombros.

— Que tenía ganas de verte. 

Tony negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacía al rubio.

— Estás moviéndote en terrenos peligrosos, Beach  Boy — le dijo golpeando su hombro, intentando pasarle de largo, pero siendo detenido por un brazo fuerte. 

 — Los terrenos favoritos de Tony Stark  — respondió el rubio haciendo que  le  viera a los ojos.  — Podrías dejar de ignorarme, y pretender que no lo notas.

— Tienes razón  — asintió el castaño parándose frente a él  — no quería decirlo así, pero fue un error que te dejarás crecer el cabello, te mirabas mejor cuando era corto. 

Thor empezó a reír y luego sin más tomó con fuerza la cintura de Tony, alzando incluso sus pies del suelo, para pegarlo a él, y besarle con bastante pasión, sonriendo contra los labios, cuando el humano le correspondió, enredando sus dedos en ese cabello rubio, que decía no gustarle.

— Ah... te referías a eso  — pronunció Tony cuando se separaron, con la exclamación, el príncipe tuvo que volver a besarle, por las ganas que le provocó aquel gesto sarcástico matizado por un dulce sonrojo. 

\--------

— Hmm ... !Mal...maldición! Thor... no voy... a poder caminar para salir de aquí  — Tony se sentía abrumado, húmedo y realmente llenó. 

Sus dedos rasguñaban la piel de una espalda musculada, sus piernas talladas rodeaban la masculina cintura, podía sentir su adolorida erección apretándose contra un abdomen firme, entre sus glúteos escurría lo que el juguetonamente llamaba “semen divino”. Esa era ya la cuarta ronda del día, y aunque se encontraba culpable de las primeras dos ocasiones, ahora tenía el placentero castigo, de soportar la bestia que despertó. 

Aquella era una misión fuera de la tierra, él y los otros Avengers, estaban ayudando a proteger a Thor uno de los nueve mundos de un nuevo enemigo :  Encantadora, una vieja enemiga del asgardiano había aparecido, y los envío a distintos puntos del inmenso sitio dónde se encontraban. Por suerte, los excelentes comunicadores creados por Industrias Stark, seguían funcionando, pudiendo así, mantenerse en contacto.  Pelearon separados, pero juntos a la vez. 

Los gobernantes les ofrecieron bebida y fiesta, una gran celebración, que Tony terminó perdiéndose, al igual que Thor. Todo empezó con simples reclamos, celos disfrazados de enojó, sobre lo cariñosa que se portó Encantadora con el dios. 

Tony sabía que no era nadie para reclamar ; ellos solo eran  amigos que a veces se abrazaban, amigos que a veces se besaban, de esa clase de amigos que en algunas ocasiones terminaban en la misma cama. 

Por suerte la fiesta era ruidosa, o todos en el castillo ya hubieran escuchado las exclamaciones de Stark. Los improperios sexuales, que eran solo silenciados cuando sus bocas se reclamaban. 

— Haces sonidos tan lindos, Stark  — le dijo Thor con voz ronca, bajando su rostro para entretenerse en los pectorales del genio, chupando despacio uno de los pezones.

— Lindos... ahgm ... siento que estoy por perder la voz. 

— Y aun así...creo que puedo hacerte gritar más fuerte. 

— Ni siquiera te....

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, porque fue girado y puesto boca abajo, sus manos se arrugaron contra la almohada, su espalda hacía una pequeña curva, sus glúteos eran marcados por manos grandes, y su interior chapoteaba, y hacía que sollozara por el placer que le ocasionaba. 

No tuvo necesidad de tocarse, cuando el nuevo orgasmo le golpeó reventando en su bajo abdomen, los brazos fuertes que le sostuvieron eran quemantes pero maravillosos, su rostro fue ladeado un poco, recibiendo un beso demasiado sincero, del que se tuvo que separar, cuando la esencia caliente de Thor se vació en su interior. 

— Te quiero, Tony. 

\------

— ¡Hazlo! ¡Vamos hazlo! 

La voz exigente hacía dudar a los vengadores a su alrededor, pero Tony se lo pidió a la única persona que accedería. Thor movió su martillo  y descargó  una gran cantidad de electricidad sobre la armadura de Tony, que empezó a freír todos sus circuitos, hasta que quedó apagado, en un gran estruendo, una explosión que sobre calentó el metal.

El dios corrió a sostenerle cuando se desplomó al suelo. Arrancó primero la máscara, luego la parte del pecho, lo importante era liberar cuanto antes al genio del  metal  caliente.

— Te amo, hombre de hojalata  — le había susurrado antes de que el resto de los vengadores se acercaran. 

\-----

— ¡¿Entonces de verdad eso es lo que quieres?!  — la voz del dios del trueno era tan estruendosa como su poder. 

—¿En qu é  idioma quieres que te lo diga para que lo aceptes? —le preguntó  Tony cruzándose de brazos, dando un paso más cerca de Thor, sin sentirse intimidado en lo más mínimo por la notable diferente de alturas.

— Ni Freya podría curarte de tu terquedad respecto al amor  — se lamentó Thor. 

— Tú equivocación,  beach boy , es creer que existe amor involucrado en esto  — Tony le miró a los ojos  — tú error es creer que esto es más que aventura, que es más que lujuria. 

Thor en ese momento tomó el rostro del genio entre sus manos, intentando moderar la fuerza que aplicaba, pegando sus frentes.

— Mientes, mientes y lo sabes  — su pulgar se deslizó por la suave piel de la mejilla.  — Tantos siglos han pasado, y nadie me ha infringido dolor cómo tú lo haces.

Tony no pudo evitar tragar grueso, antes de responder con voz dubitativa y ronca.

— La pregunta es porque sigues  intentándolo  entonces. 

— Por terco, por idiota, amé la guerra a lo largo de  varias vidas , imagina cuantas soy capaz de dedicarte a ti. 

Tony cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro, se dejó besar y arrastrar, se permitió sentirse rodeado de un amor tan luminoso que hacía que sus inseguridades corrieran asustadas. 

Aunque era las mismas palabras de Thor las que lo hacían decidirse a terminar eso de una vez. La eternidad sonaba tan inalcanzable y lejana, el tiempo era su enemigo frente al hombre que era dueño de su corazón. No soportaría alcanzar la vejez, llegar al ocaso de su vida, no soportaría ser solo un instante de nada en lo mucho que era la vida de un dios. 

No quería el dolor, ni quería la ansiedad, la incertidumbre, no deseaba las comparaciones, ni ser tan solo un recuerdo y una carga. Tony era de ese tipo de personas de “todo o nada”, no podría tener ese “todo”, al lado del futuro rey de Asgard, y si no podía tenerlo, no quería nada. 

Pero eso lo pensaba después, cuando su cuerpo se enfriaba, cuando podía pensar lejos de los brazos fuertes y los besos en su cuello. 

\------

— ¿Vas a volver a lo mismo? Si no lo hice antes, ¿Por qué piensas que lo haré ahora?  — Thor estaba de pie en la puerta de su dormitorio, y Tony rogaba que se pusiera de una vez la camisa y se abrochara los pantalones, para que él pudiera correrle de un modo más firme.

— Porque ahora la tienes a ella, tienes a alguien que te ama, y no me lo niegues, a ti te gusta. 

El rubio soltó una risa irónica.

— ¿De eso se trata esto? ¿De celos?  — se acercó al genio quien terminaba de ajustarse la corbata. 

— Se trata de lo que es lo mejor, creí que de esa forma me dejarías de acosar. 

— Siempre con lo mismo Tony. Admiro que pelees bajo tus propias reglas, pero no cuando se trata de nosotros y no las conozco. 

El multi millonario se colocó el saco. 

— No hay reglas, solo fin del juego  — proclamó con sencillez.

— ¿Cuántas veces has terminado esto?

— ¿Cuántas veces tendré que hacerlo para que lo aceptes?

— Nunca las suficientes. 

Tony miró su reloj y luego a los ojos azules.

— Acepta su invitación a cenar, una chica que tiene iniciativa, siempre es atractiva.

Tony pasó al lado de su amante, golpeando su brazo del modo cariñoso al que se acostumbraron, y luego dejó la habitación. Esta vez, si era definitivo. 

\-----

Tony se reconocía a sí mismo, el empeño y dedicación que tenía a rechazar a semejante espécimen de hombre o dios, para ser más exactos. Casi se compra un pastel, cuando cumplió un año de evitar a toda costa cualquier contacto romántico y sexual entre ellos. 

Luego se tuvo que aplaudir, de pie y en soledad, cuando pudo controlar sus celos a la perfección. Era todo un maestro en el arte del engaño, cosas aprendidas de Loki y  Romanoff , pero para las que ya gozaba de un talento natural. 

Cuando iniciaron su relación sonrió como el resto, se burló cómo el resto. Era demasiado divertido y excelente para disimular, seguir los chistes de Clint.

Sólo Steve miraba un poco a través. Ponía una mano en su hombro, y le sonreía de lado. El soldado fue tan correcto para no preguntar hasta que Tony se lo contó.

— ¿No me vas a regañar  diciéndome  que soy un idiota?

— Ya sabes que lo eres  — le había sonreído  — pero te entiendo, el amor a través del tiempo, es complicado de llevar. 

Tony pudo ver en los ojos azules que de verdad le entendía, y en el fondo supo que era la mejor persona para contarle sus temores. 

— Supongo que me debo disculpar por quejarme del tiempo, con alguien que fue por más de sesenta años una paleta helada. 

— No sé  que  decirte Tony  — confesó  — no puedo ser imparcial, pero probablemente les estés haciendo un favor a Thor.

— ¿Crees?  — preguntó mirándole fijo, pudiendo contemplar una honda tristeza atascada en sus ojos.

— Nadie quiere vivir para ver morir a la persona que ama. Vivir encima tanto tiempo, después de que ella ya no está, es complicado. 

Tony asintió y giró su vista a su mesa de trabajo.

— Es divertido que apoyes una de mis malas ideas  — habló sin verlo. 

\-------

Pensó que el tiempo se lo haría más sencillo.

Quiso creer que verlo con ella le permitiría olvidar.

Con el compromiso pensó que todo sería más fácil de dejar atrás. 

Con el anunció de la boda quiso creer que no existiría problema alguno. 

Se equivocó y falló tanto.

Se seguía equivocando; al pensarse fuerte y capaz, pero era tan egoísta. 

Ver feliz a la persona que amas, eso debería hacerlo feliz. De eso se trataba amar, no de acaparar, de monopolizar, no se trataba de creer que solo juntos, es como las cosas deberían de ser. Pensar en el otro, antes que si mismo. Pero... Tony solo podía pensar en estar en sus brazos, en gritar, en correr, en oponerse y decirle que no se case. 

Pero las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta, y prefirió huir como cobarde. Decepcionando una vez más al dios, probablemente. No era el luchador fuerte y férreo que esperaba, era un ser que se escondía tras una máscara. 

Se quedaría sobre el pasto y la tierra, hasta que  escuchara la fiesta, y pudiera volver. 

\------

No supo en qué momento sus ojos se cerraron, quizá víctimas del cansancio de las últimas semanas que resultaron demasiado pesadas, llenas de batallas y de los preparativos de una boda que quería impedir, aunque se sintiera el peor ser por desearlo. 

Cuando los pudo abrir, una llovizna bañaba el valle de Asgard, gotas pequeñas y constantes, acompañadas de una brisa helada. Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad, pero entonces una mano cálida y suave tocó su mejilla, acunó su rostro, haci é ndol o abrir por completo sus orbes. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Tú estás aquí  — respondió Thor. 

— La electricidad que corre por tu cuerpo ¿afecta tu cerebro? Porque es el día de tú boda  — le dijo apartando su rostro de la mano, poniéndose orgulloso de pie por sí mismo, arreglando su traje lleno de barro y un par de hojas. 

— Admito que sin mí, no puede llamarse a eso una fiesta....

— Tony, necesito que...

— ... pero ahora me pongo a alegrar la celebración, hago una excelente parodia de tú padre....

— Tony, escúchame  — la voz del dios elevó su tono.

—  “Odín, padre de todo... el equilibrio de los mundos depende de...”

— Tony no me casé  — le interrumpió abrupto. 

— Quizá todas esas puñaladas de Loki si te afectaron  — declaró  — ¿Qué quieres decir con que no te casaste? Estabas allí, con ti familia... ¡Por dios! Tú pobre madre estaba allí y tú dijiste que no. Creí que tenías esa etapa del heredero rebelde superada. 

— En primera, mi madre desaprobaba totalmente la boda. Ella no le agrada del todo, y sabe que a quien he amado desde hace varios años eres tú.

El ingeniero se cruzó de brazos, mirando al otro con gesto severo.

— Voy a golpearte, dejaste a esa pobre mujer en el altar, y francamente no entiendo porque, lucían bien... brillantes con su aire perfección, y...  — le miró atento  — …. ¿no te golpeó? 

Thor respiró asintiendo. 

— Si, lo hizo, bastante fuerte en realidad. 

Tony apretó los labios.

— Te lo ganaste,  beach  boy. ¿Y el banquete? ¿Se canceló? Escuché que tus amigos habían pedido todo el vino de Asgard.

— ¿Es de verdad? Los humanos son tan... Tony acabo de escapar del día de mi boda, pasé horas buscándote, dejé a nuestros amigos allí, a la mujer que está enamorada de mí, por venir aquí, y lo único que puedes hacer es preguntarme por el banquete. 

Tony se metió las manos en los bolsillos, las pequeñas gotas seguían cayendo sobre ambos, aunque el genio parecía no notarlo, elevando el rostro, intentando lucir con el porte de siempre, haciendo una mueca pensativa, bastante típica de él. 

— ¿Qué esperabas? Que te bese y huyamos juntos. 

— La verdad  — Thor movió un poco su cabeza  — era justo lo que esperaba, tenía una idea de yo llevándote en mis brazos hacía... algún lugar lindo, aún no pensaba en cual, pero la idea estaba allí.

Tony contuvo la sonrisa que quería formarse en su rostro,  mordiéndose  el labio inferior. 

— Eres muy terco  — señaló  — si nos alejamos de esa relación fue por algo. No importa lo que hagas, la decisión está tomada. 

— No, fui muy estúpido al creer que podía resignarme a perderte. Creí que tú estabas dispuesto a perderme, pero cuanto  volteé  y no te vi allí, supe que eso no era lo que queríamos. 

— Solo me estaba aburriendo.

La excusa causó una risa en el rubio, que avanzó colocando de nuevo la mano en la mejilla del otro.

— Tony,  entiéndelo , te amo, no importa lo que digas, no importa lo que hagas.

Los ojos de largas pestañas se elevaron clavándose en los azules, que parecían brillar al observarle. 

— No quiero ser...solo un recuerdo en tú vida, no puedo con la idea de ir envejeciendo, de llegar a un punto en que no seré suficiente. Eres...un dios, uno grande, tonto y rubio, pero un  dios  al fin y al cabo, yo soy un mortal, Thor...

— ¿Eso era lo que te hacía alejarte de mí? ¿Esa...? Te dije que no soportaría perderte, ¿crees que dejaría que la muerte o el tiempo te arrancaran de mi lado? 

Ante la pregunta, Tony frunció las cejas.

— ¿De  qué  hablas?

— Encontraremos la manera, no tengas miedo a eso Tony. Tú reinarás a mi lado, cuando el tiempo llegue, no temas más a lo que aún no llega, y que es posible que nunca llegue. Entiendo tus miedos, pero yo me encargaré de ahuyentarlos. 

— ¿Así de simple puedes arreglarlo? ¿Tan fácil?

— No será ni simple, ni fácil, pero deberías confiar más en mí, puedo  arrugarlo , podemos hacerlo.

Después de las palabras de Thor, hubo un pequeño silencio. 

— Supongo que debí ser más directo, con todo. ¿No es cierto?

— Creo que si lo hubieras sido, no serías el hombre del que me enamoré, el guerrero fuerte, que siempre quiere pelear sus batallas solo. 

— No soy tan fuerte  — pronunció en un susurro. 

Thor se inclinó hasta los labios del menor, tomando su cintura, rozando apenas su boca con la del genio.

— Claro que lo eres  — declaró con voz baja y algo ronca, sellando posteriormente sus labios contra el castaño. 

El beso era dulce, luego feroz, la perfecta armonía que siempre había reinado entre ellos. Tony no dudó en corresponder, extrañó los fuertes brazos demasiado, para ahora ponerles  un  “pero”. 

— ¿Puedo tener mi fantasía ahora?  — preguntó Thor sosteniéndole de la cintura, llamando a su nueva arma hasta su mano libre.

Tony volteó los ojos.

— Que el sitio no sea demasiado cursi  — aceptó.

Después de eso, las luces multicolor envolvieron su cuerpo, ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro; Tony solo pensaba en la tonta situación de huir a mitad de la boda con el príncipe, Thor quería compensar el tiempo perdido, y sabía que no dejaría salir al castaño de la cama en un tiempo prolongado. 

Tenían a su propio modo, su final feliz. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
